


It Works in Fairy Tales

by ProtoNeoRomantic



Series: I Want Another First Kiss [12]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Canon Dialogue, Catatonic Buffy, Desperation, Double Drabble, Episode: s05e21 The Weight of the World, F/F, Fairy Tale Logic, First Kiss, Friendship/Love, Non-Consensual Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 03:29:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2677373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProtoNeoRomantic/pseuds/ProtoNeoRomantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A First Kiss Willow might have given Buffy in Season Five, if all else failed. (5 of 7)</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Works in Fairy Tales

  
  


Willow turned to walk away. “Wait,” Buffy called, startled, hurt, “Where are you going?”

Willow turned back, her face set, resolved. “Where you're needed,” she said, her voice as firm, as dispassionate as possible, turning away again to hide her desperate eyes, she kept her voice flat, “Are you coming?” She didn't dare look back to see if Buffy followed having the superstitious feeling that it would show a lack of faith, which she rationalized, telling herself that projecting confidence would make Buffy follow her.

Willow opened her eyes. She was just where she had been, sitting on the bed, staring across at the chair. At Buffy. A few seconds passed. A minute. More. Buffy didn't move. Willow started to panic. She called Buffy's name. She walked over to her. She screamed and scolded. She slapped her hard across the face, knocking her to the floor, where she wept and clung to her. Buffy remained motionless. Inspired by a desperation so intense that it met hope coming the other way, Willow pulled Buffy into her arms and kissed her mouth with more passion that she had ever poured into any kiss, into anything. After all, it worked in fairy tales.  


End file.
